Destined For Greatness
by Saiyan Queen
Summary: AU It's a TOC.In this fic Goten is a twin. Her name is Mailine and may be the most powerful saiyan female ever.Her and Trunks get together in later chapters. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I never will own DB/Z/GT; nor will I ever make profit from it.So it would be very stupid to try and sue me since I'm broke...You've been warned.  
  
A/N: Those of you that know about my other story don't worry it's not gonna be left to collect dust. I'm currently stuck and figured I'd try another story until I get inspired. Just thought you should know...Oh! and this story is an A/U.  
  
*star* when words are inbetween stars means they're talking using telephaty.  
  
::this:: means they're thinking.  
  
If I use any other things for something else I'll make sure to list'em here!  
  
So read and review if you please...and flame if you wanna hurt my feelings..:'(  
  
Chapter one: Twins!?!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Push Mrs.Son! PUSH!" urged the mid-wife.   
  
"I am pushing you idiot! Ahhhh! Darn you Goku! If you weren't already dead I'd kill you myself! Ahh!"  
  
Chi chi had been in labor for 15 hours and the pain was immense and very hard on her. ::Goku why'd you have to go...:: She mournfully thought to herself. The whole ordeal of being pregnant with his child and knowing he wouldn't be there to say something stupid during the birth, or give her his famous lopsided grin was heartbreaking for her.   
  
When she had first found out, 7 months ago, that she was pregnant she had taken the news very badly and it hadn't had gotten better on her since then.   
  
~FlashBack~  
  
"Mrs.Son, Mrs.Son wake up." the doctor worriedly insisted.   
  
He had just delivered the excieting news and she had given him a sad look before fainting. Fainting was normal for some people when they heard the news of a pregnancy and it never surprised him till now.  
  
Dr. Stanely was his name and he knew Mrs.Son for quite a long time and knew of her temperment. To be quite frank he was downright afraid of the woman, but when she fainted he became very concern for two reasons. One being that she had taken the news serveral years back very well; So well infact that she had given everyone a rather strong hug and sent them thank you letters. The second reason was that he knew for about 3 years her and her husband had been trying to concieve and had regular check ups with him to see if they had yet concieved a child and everytime he told them no she had gone mad and would be brutal to him and her husband along with a few of the nurses.During that time he had suspected that her husband didn't want another child yet, because something seemed to have been bothering him everytime both he and his wife came in for a visit, but he seemed to cover it well and was always so cheerful; so Dr.Stanely ignored it, but still it was very odd of her to have been sad and to faint when told of the news.  
  
Chi chi was finally coming to and seemed to be a bit bewildered, but physically fine none-the-less.  
  
"Mrs.Chi chi are you okay?" Dr.Stanely asked concerned eched in his voice.  
  
Puzzled Chi chi answered him in a high yet tired voice,"Yes, I think so. What happened?"   
  
"You fainted..."  
  
She stared at him for awhile blankly more then alittle puzzled, but soon Chi chi slowly regained her composer and sat up. Remaining silent for awhile as she was trying to gather her thoughts she started to chuckled a bit while shaking her head in disbelieve back and forth. In no time flat she was in hysterics.  
  
The Doctor along with two nurses stared on with blank faces confused as to what got into her. Finally though, the doctor snapped out of his stuppor and asked her, with great hesitation of course, the question that he couldn't hold in much longer as he and the others continued to stare on in puzzlement.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking Mrs.Son....Wha-what's so funny?"   
  
"Hmm...?Oh..heh, I thought you said I was pregnant." Once again breaking out in hysterics."Isn't that just the silliest thing you've ever heard!?!"  
  
Shocked he stuttered and reluctently confirmed what seemed to be Chi chi's fears. "I d-did.You-ou Ar-re"  
  
Stopping her laughter instantly she fainted once again. The last thought flowting in her head was ::Goku::...  
  
~End FlashBack~  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!!" Chi chi pushed the finally push and the Son home was soon filled with the echoing cry of the new addition to the family.  
  
"Congradulations Mrs.Son! It's a newborn baby boy!" The mid-wife rejoiced as she placed the now clean newborn in the awaiting mothers' arms. Smiling at her child she stiffled a cry when she noticed the remarkable resemblance to her late husband, Goku.   
  
Leaning in she kissed her child tenderly on his forehead and spoke for the first time to him in a soothing voice.  
  
"Hello lil' one. I'm your momma. Hmm..my lil' Goten." she smiled with a sparkle in her eyes, very exhausted,but quite content with her lil' miracle.  
  
Unfortunately the happy moment was short lived when Chi chi yelped out in pain, surprising both the mid-wife and the newborn baby.  
  
Quickly the mid-wife rushed to her side and by Chi chi's request, she removed Goten from her arms placing him in the nearby crib so that she could tend to Chi chi immediatly.  
  
Throwing her head back Chi chi screamed as another wave of pain hit her once again. The pain grew and grew with each contraction?   
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?!" Chi chi screamed. Breathing faster by the minute trying to ease the pain, but it just wasn't working.  
  
The pain was intense and the mid-wife figured out quickly that Chi chi was giving birth again.  
  
"Your in labor again.Mrs.Son your going to have another baby." the mid-wife calmly spoke. Getting things ready to help Chi chi deliver yet another child in awhile and bracing herself for the set of obscenties that were going to be thrown her way and towards Chi chi's late husband. The mid-wife was sure it would be awhile before Chi chi would give birth to the other twin so she went to inform the rest of the family as to what was going on.  
  
Finally grasping what the mid-wife said Chi chi screeched a "WHAT!?!" as yet another wave of pain shot through her.  
  
::TWINS!!:: She thought in disbelief almost wanting to pass out at the idea. She was tired as it was and it was overwhelming.  
  
Meanwhile the mid-wife had already headed to the other room to let the grandfather and son know what was going on, but quickly she returned to check up on Chi chi and to see how long it will be before this child would be born. Her eyes soon bulgged though as she found out it was coming now and wasn't gonna wait any longer to be born. She rushed to her 'post' to prepare to once again deliver Chi chi's second child that day.   
  
"Mrs. your gonna have'ta push now. This baby isn't gonna wait." she informed Chi chi.  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING!?! I JUST GAVE BIR-AHHHHH!!!" Chi chi couldn't believe what she was hearing...::This can't be happening! I'm soo tired. ughh..it hurts soo bad.::  
  
"1-2-3 Push Mrs.Son! PUSH!"  
  
"MmMm-AhHhH!" sweat bidded Chi chi's face as she continued to push once again. The exhaustion was really getting to her though and it was getting harder and harder to continue.   
  
"Good Mrs.Son! Again! 1-2-3 Push!!"  
  
"I AM PUSHING YOU IDIOT!!AhhhAhh....!" ::NO! I can't!:: she warely thought.She just couldn't push again it was too hard and her energy was sapped. ::I can't...::she repeated in her head.  
  
Suddenly a glimse of Goku's image passed through her mind and then his voice soon after.  
  
*Chi chi you CAN do it. Your the strongest woman I've ever known. Don't give up!* Goku's voice pleaded.  
  
*No...I can't Goku. It's too hard! I'm Soo tired.* she explained leaning towards the idea of giving up as her body begged her to sleep.  
  
*Chi chi you CAN do this! You've never given up on me or on Gohan's studies. You can do this! Just a little while longer Chi chi! I promise! Now push!*  
  
And just as fast he showed up he left,leaving only the echo of his voice pleading with her to push. Chi chi knew he was right. She couldn't give up, she wouldn't give up! ::Okay, Goku...::   
  
"Now Mrs.Son I know your tired..but just a few more pushs." urged the mid-wife once again.  
  
"OKAY. AHHHH!!!"  
  
"Good! AGAIN"  
  
"AaHhHhHh!!!!!"  
  
"One MORE Mrs.Son I can see the head already. Your doing great! Now PUSH!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" callapsing and breathing heavily she felt great relief. She did it. ::I did it...::Tears of joy fell as she heard the cries of her second newborn that day.::I did it!::  
  
"It's a Girl!" The mid-wife anounced and quickly she cleaned the baby up. Proud of the woman that laid before her, exhausted from giving birth to two children in one day she happily and placed yet another child in the arms of pleased mother.  
  
"Here you go Mrs.Son."  
  
Chi chi was beaming regardless of her being tired and once again she greeted a newborn child, but this time a girl.  
  
"Hello dear. Your names is Mailine and I'm your momma!" smiling down at her daughter she called to the mid-wife to give her her son too.   
  
Gently the mid-wife handed Goten to his mother.  
  
"Hey there. Now there's my lil' boy! Look at you two, twins.Hmm.. Plus you have an older brother Gohan. Which reminds me, you probably want to meet him, huh?" Looking towards the mid-wife she nodded to her letting her know she could take the two infants to meet their grandpa and their big brother Gohan.  
  
The mid wife had already finished cleaning everything up and proceeded to do as Chi chi asked.  
  
Bending down she removed the lil' bundles from their mother and carefully took them to the other room where the grandpa and big brother awaited patiently for the good news, leaving Chi chi alone.  
  
::Thank you Goku...thank you...:: she smiled one last time before drifting into a much needed deep sleep.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Hey there! Would you like to meet the new addition to your family!?"  
  
The Ox King was the first to take a peak at his grandson Goten and granddaughter Mailine. "Hey you lil' guys! I'm your grandpa Ox King! Wanna meet your Big brother Gohan?"   
  
The mid-wife handed the twins to their older brother.  
  
"Hi Goten and Mailine. I'm your Big brother Gohan.Wow! They're so small.And look they have tails like me when I was little! But hey, Mailine's tail is white and her eyes are green, but she sure does look like mom.Hey and look at Goten!He looks just like dad!" Gohan continued on. Very happy he was a big brother and amazed by the two little wonders.  
  
"How is my mother?" Gohan finally got around to asking.  
  
"She's fine. Just very tired and is resting right now." She replied with a smile as Gohan smiled back and once again ranted on about his baby brother and baby sister.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N:Hiya! So what'cha think soo far. In the next chapter I'll go into a little more detail on how Mailine looks. Plus the twins meet the Briefs family for the first time! ^-^R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I never will own DB/Z/GT; nor will I ever make profit from it.So it would be very stupid to try and sue me since I'm broke...You've been warned.

A/N: Okay Okay I know its more then late. I'm sorry really but atleast I'm getting another chapter out and with luck maybe even more soon...

star when words are in between stars means they're talking using telepathy.

::this:: means they're thinking.

If I use any other things for something else I'll make sure to list 'em here!

So read and review if you please...and flame if you wanna hurt my feelings..:'(

Chapter 2: Meet The Briefs

It had been 3 years now since the twins were born and today they would finally meet the Briefs family. Both toddlers were extremely excited. Especially Goten who at the moment couldn't stay still for the life of him. It took both Chi chi and Gohan to dress him. Mailine had already been ready for sometime now. She had gotten up early and got ready while everyone was still asleep. Just like her younger brother she was very excited. It wasn't often they met anyone their own age. Actually they had NEVER met anyone even close to their age. Gohan was their only playmate and although Gohan was lots of fun he had studies most of the time and couldn't always play.

Once Goten was finally dressed Chi chi beamed at the two children. She would have never expected to ever have another child again when Goku died, let alone two more, but here she was mother of three now. She was quiet happy with the three but found it hard sometimes when the twins or even Gohan would do something or say something that reminded her of her late husband. She would never openly admit to them how much she missed their father fearing they might think they didn't make her happy enough or in anyway making them sad.

She frowned a bit for a moment and Gohan noticed. ::She's thinking of him again...:: .

"Mom, is there something wrong?" Gohan asked knowing full well that she must be thinking of his father again. He had noticed that same look on her face many times before when she'd look at him or the twins. It hurt him to see his mother sad over his fathers death but knew there was nothing any of them could do to change that. He had made up his mind that he was gonna do his very best with his studies and help around the house as much as possible the day he had told her his father was dead and wasn't coming back this time. She was a complete mess for 3 weeks. She even became sick which he later found out was due to her being pregnant with the twins. It was a surprise to everyone when they found out.

FlashBack

The clicking noise of the examing room door alerted Gohan that someone was finally coming out. He and his grandpa had been waiting anxiously for his mother for nearly two hours. Both feared the worst knowing that some people actually lost the will to live after losing a loved one and with the way Chi chi had taken the news of Goku being dead again except that this time he wouldn't be coming back they figured it was a big possibility.

Chi chi walked out slowly holding herself up partially with the wall and a nurse. Gohan rushed to his mothers side as well as the Ox king both extremely worried. Only to be stopped dead in their tracks as Chi chi raised her hand up to stop them before they got to her.

"I'm fine. I just fainted." She half heartedly said with a small exhasted smile. Purposely leaving out the fact that she fainted twice.

"FAINTED!!" both concern family members said in unison. Gohan was the first to try and speak again before Chi chi once again stopped him before he could.

"I...I'm just... Preg-Nant..." she said half not quiet believing what she was saying but letting the news to further set in her mind. ::Am I really pregnant...?...Pregnant...Oh Goku why'd you leave us...?...US...that word has more meaning doesn't it?...I myself have been leaving haven't I've been? I was too rapped up in my grief of never seeing you again that I...I left our son to fend for himself...and Gohan he's still just a boy and I've been too busy with my own feelings...I completely forgot about the feelings of our son didn't I Goku? I must be a terrible mother! I am a terrible mother! Oh my poor Gohan!! Well NO MORE!!! You may be gone but I'm not and I'll be damned before I let his studies go down the drain along with his future!...and the baby...the baby... I'm gonna have to get to work on signing the baby up for a proper education after all if my lil' Einstine is to be changing history with his or her mind I'm gonna have to provide all the proper-:: She continued to think of the future of BOTH her childrens' education.

Meanwhile Gohan and her father remained silent letting the news set in for them as well. As it finally hit them.They both looked at each other understanding full well why she was having a hard time believing the news. ::Mom must feel aweful because of dad and now she's gonna have another child...heh I'm gonna be a big brother!... But mom is still alone isn't she?...No! She has me! And I'm sure grandpa will help out...::. Gohan smiled to himself his mother wasn't gonna have'ta do this on her own and with he felt more determined then ever to do his best.::Don't worry mom! I'm gonna help as much as possible! I'm gonna fill in the gap of my father for you and my new brother or sister. Even for dad. I won't fail any of you! I won't!...I...huh?::.

"Well... we should get home! I still need to start dinner and cleaning up that stye we call home.Oh, and I'm sure we're running low on supplies and groceries huh? Plus I probably should bring out the baby stuff out of the storage so it can air out and then theres still-" she continued to ramble on as if nothing ever happened completely unaware of the stares she was now recieving from everyone in the room. After the shock of her sudden mood change everyone smiled knowing full well that she would be alright now.

End FlashBack

Gohan smiled as he recalled his mothers' ranting on about the 'baby's' education.::Moms' priorities with her children are still the same...heh..::. She had only set one of them up with a study schedule not knowing she was gonna have two. The day after she gave birth she rushed to make sure 'both' of the twins would have a good education.

Mailine gave them the least trouble when it came to studying. She was quiet the smart little toddler. She caught on to things quickly. However Goten on the other hand was a little more difficult to keep still and it usually took alot to convince him that studying was just as fun as playing outside. ::If it wasn't for his curiousity and Mailine I don't think any of us would be able to get him to learn...::. Both twins were very close and worked as a team most of the time. In fact Mailing was the one who usually helped get Goten to study. Sometimes it was a wonder on how well she could get Goten to settle down willingly. They were always together and both complimented each other. Mailine would remind Goten when it was time to help out and studying and Goten would remind Mailine when it was time to play. You would have never guessed the families tragic history if you met the two. They were too spirited and pure. They always had smiles on their faces. Frowns were a rare thing for the duo. It was too bad Gohan couldn't say the same for him and especially his mother...

"Mom did you hear me?" Chi chi blinked a few times and realised her slip up.

"What was that Gohan?" She asked innocently hoping he would forget, but he didn't.

"I asked if there was something wrong. You frowned right now." Gohan frowned to deminstrate his reason for concern still very much worried about her.

"Oh. I just hope Vegeta doesn't get any ideas about teaching my babies to fight or any of that bad language he usues so losely around everyone forgetting that there are children around. Really, I don't understand what it is Bulma sees in that man.!" Chi chi finished with a huff.

"I better get lunch started. After all I am feeding five saiyan appetites. Gohan please watch the twins well I get everything prepared." she sighed knowing it would be a long day.

"Mom are you sure you don't want me to help setting up?" Gohan asked knowing how much work it was for her.

Chi chi only nodded her head no and told him to just watch the kids that she has everything under control.

Gohan looked to the twins who were now playing rock-paper-scizzers trying to agree on something. He took a moment to examine them closely. They were smiling at each other and nodding in agreement of something now. It was sometimes like they communicated telepathically. They were so different in apperances that it was hard to figure out that they were twins sometimes. It didn't seem likely. They were opposites in many ways.

Goten was the taller twin as well as the most naive and active; well Mailine was an inch shorter and more of a miniature Chi chi in training. Mailine looked a lot like her mother but much more beautiful some how. Her eyes were a yellowish green that sparkled when she smiled, her hair was a dark reddish brown that at times seemed to be shining gold and orange, and her skin was porcelain like with rosy lips. Chi chi had decided the odd coloring must have come from Goku being a Super Saiyan at the time of conception. Goten however looked exactly like he's father, coloring and all, with the exception of his weight. When Goku was small he was a rather chubby kid and Goten, although healthy, was much slimmer. Plus neither of the two had their tails. It was immediately decided a week after their birth that their tails would be removed just in case. But even that was different. Goten had a brown tail just like him and his father. Even Vegeta's was brown but Mailine; she was completely different. Her tail was white, pure white. They all agreed it must have been the fact that Goku was a super saiyan at conception...::Right?...:: Gohan shook his head as he felt the approaching energy signals. ::So Vegeta is coming. I''l have to ask him about Mailines' coloring. He might know something...:: Just as soon as Gohan finished his train of thought the Briefs had finally arrived.

The door bell wrung as Chi chi was taking out the fish from the oven. Gohan was headed towards the door when two blurs of color passed him up. The twins however fast unfortunately forgot to stop when they got partway there and crashed into the door not having enough control over the momentum they were running in.

Outside Bulma was surprised at the loud thump she heard hit the door. She stepped a bit ways back incase anything was wrong. Vegeta and Trunks just raised an eyebrow at the thump. Vegeta just 'hmph' and resumed leaning against the capsule car they came in. Little Trunks just mimic'd his father but couldn't help wonder about the thump.

Back inside the house the twins still lyed on the floor in a heap giggling and rubbing their sore spots. They only stayed that way for a couple of seconds before they got up quickly to dust off and continue to concore the task at hand to open the door for their guests. They proceeded to both jump up and down to turn the doorknob. However they both couldn't reach. It was too high up and they were still too short. Gohan laughed silently to himself and walked over to help when the twins nodded to each other and Goten helped Mailine get on his shoulders to turn the doorknob. They grinned widely when they heard the click signaling their victory but soon they lost their balanced as the door started to swing open and Goten fell to the floor as Mailine dangled from the doorknob unable to get down without falling down on the floor like Goten so she just hung there while the door continued to open to reveal a very confused Bulma. Gohan walked over to the door to relieve Mailine of the doorknob and to help his younger brother off the ground. Mailine greatfully allowed Gohan to help her down. Goten however was already standing up again and peered out to take a look at the visitors. Mailine walked up to him and poked him reminding him what their mother wanted them to do. Goten scratched his head for a monet trying to remember what it was when he heard his older brother greating the guest. The one in paticular with blue hair standing in front of them.

"Hiya, Bulma! Sorry for the delay but when these two get determined to do something theres no stopping them." Gohan laughed as did Bulma. Still confused on what happened but decided to ask later for now her attention was on the two main reasons that her and her family made the trip to see.

"So I see. So what's your names you two?" She smiled and directed her question to the toddlers who seemed to be looking up at her in wonderment.

Mailine was the first to speak.

"Mya name is Maileeen. It is ah pleashurr to meet chue!" Mailine closed her eyes and bowed low but when she didn't hear her brother she opened one eye and poked him.

"Owe!...Wa-high tid chue do thaa..." Goten complained when he finally remembered what he was supposed to do. "Oh! Mya sname ish Gooo ten! Snice to me-eat chue!" He finished with a big grin and his father signature pose hand behind his head.

"Oh the pleasure is all ours!" Bulma jestered to her son and husband who both only 'hmph'. Bulma slightly glared in annoyance at her husband and frowned disapproving at her son. She turned her attention back to Gohan and the twins but found all she found was Gohan and a breeze that flew past her. She turned back to see the twins smiling up at Vegeta and the slightly taller then them Trunks.Trunks just stood there with a raised eyebrow at them wondering if they were at the right house still.

Bulma decided it would be proper to introduce herself to them as well. "By the way my name is Bulma Briefs!" she said cheerfully.

"Hewoel Merses Bowlmuah!" The two said in unison. Bulma smiled at the two and nodded to them and pointed towards father and son to introduced them, knowing that neither would do it themselves but Goten and Mailine grinned to each other and grabbed Trunks by the hand. Dragging him to their room in a hurry. Leaving a very stunned Bulma behind.

Vegeta became a little intrigued by this but said nothing.

"Heh, I guess they're excited to have a new play buddy. So where's your mom Gohan?" Bulma asked looking around the house to see if she would see Chi chi.

"Well you know my mom she's always in the kitchen." Gohan said with a hand behind his head like his father used to always do.

"Yeah I can imagine. After all she has to feed three Saiyans now. I better go help her."  
Bulma walked to the kitchen well Gohan called Vegeta in so he could close the door.

Meanwhile in a small bedroom three toddlers were getting to know each other. The twins had grabbed all their toys to show Trunks. Trunks still didn't know what to make of them. All he knew was what his parents had told him. His mother had said they were half saiyans just like him and were the children of her close friends; which made him excited at first because now he had someone to play with without being scolded for hurting them. But then his father told him they were the spawn of Kakkarot and that they were most likely weaklings. He asked his father what a Kakkarot was and his father told him he was a low third class clown who was not worthy of being a saiyan. He also told him that he would not allow his son to be weaker than the spawn of Kakkarot and began training him harder then he did before.

It was odd though to Trunks because although he trained with the greatest saiyan there ever was the twins seem just as strong as him. It wasn't easy resisting when they both pulled him away to their room. He looked down at his hand were the girl had held hers with his. He blinked a few times. ::She was strong too just like the boy...::. He knew however that he was the stronger of the two but still it was odd. ::I wonder if my dad knows..::. Looking back at the twins he noticed the one called Goten was waving at him and he realized he must of lost himself in thought. For a toddler he was very smart and some would even say conniving at times. His father had taught him to analyze every situation in his training and to never let your guard down and it kinda stuck with him. Plus there was that little known fact that he most likely inherited his mothers' genius.

"Twunks! Helwoe!" Goten kept saying when Trunks didn't seem to be listening.

Trunks blinked his eyes a few times bringing himself out of thought to see what it was they wanted. When he noticed the girl was smiling and blushing at him still. He in turn blushed and looked away towards the boy. ::why am I blushing!?!::. He inturnally kicked himself for acting so stupid. She had started blushing at him ever since she approached him with her brother outside. Then she even held onto his hand when they had got to the room. She apparently didn't notice because when she did she pulled her hand away right away and blushed even more looking away. He too was blushing when she held his hand and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Even now he was still not paying attention like he should be but blushing still just cause 'that' girl was looking at him. He figured she was pretty for being a girl but still she shouldn't be distracting him. He was the son of the Prince of saiyans. Royalty in his own right. He knew his father would not approve of such behavior and he knew if he found out he would really be in for it when he got home. The boy called Goten was alright and Trunks knew he would be lots of fun. He was after all part saiyan like him. Even the older brother Gohan, who he had met before, was fun. But that girl was only gonna get in the way.

::and I can't allow that...hmph...she's gotta go.::. Turning his nose upward he made up his mind just then that she was gonna have to be removed from the equation.

A/N:nervous chuckleheheh...umm..it's only been 4 years?...lol. Well I couldn't exactly write comfortably around my family. They're always there watching and spying...heheh. Well now I have the computer in my room and its technically mine now so I can write more comfortably although I'm thinking of putting this story on media miner. I'm not sure yet. Oh and If I made alot of spelling mistakes...I'm sorry but I have no spell check and I'm half awake. I've been actually working off and on this story for years but the chapter never seemed right but I finally found how I was gonna make this go. I really didn't have too much of an idea before. But I've had more then enough time to think about it. So yeah enjoy. My present to you on my birthday. LOL. I turn 23 today. YAY!!!...heheh.

Anywayz, next chapter Trunks plot operation get rid of Mailine will start. Poor Mailine.R&R PLEASE!!! -'


End file.
